


Violet and Blue

by mcswoonfor_mcdoon



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, F/M, Gay Will Byers, Hair color au, LGBT, M/M, Soulmate AU, babies 💘💘, mlm, soulmate, supportive max mayfield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcswoonfor_mcdoon/pseuds/mcswoonfor_mcdoon
Summary: Black. Heavy and cold on his skin; a single swipe on the pale wrist of Will Byers. It laid there, taunting him, never changing. Every morning it stayed the same, no matter how hard Will stared at it, begging it to give him a hint of who his soulmate was and where he should look to find them.Then, suddenly, it was different. And, suddenly, Will could breathe.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, elmike - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 106





	1. Change

**Author's Note:**

> hi! idk how good this will be. I wrote this at 2am, after not writing for a while. I also don’t know if I should continue this story, or just end it as it is. thoughts? anyway, enjoy! (I finally got a title that I like!)
> 
> P.S— this is a soulmate AU where your soulmate’s hair color is on your wrist; if they dye their hair, the color on your wrist changes too! I got this idea from a tumblr post, I don’t remember the user who made it atm

It changed in the middle of the school year. It was sometime near spring, snow melting outside and sun warming the sky ever so slightly. Will woke up in the morning, eyes glazed over in a thin fog and brain muggy and slow, and got up to get ready for school. Shower, hair and teeth, deodorant and clothes, then breakfast. 

He sat at the dining room table, bowl of cereal slowly turning into mush in front of him. Jonathan was sitting across from him, explaining some work thing to his mom— his internship at the Hawkins Post was going to start at the end of May, and he was already prepping for it— and Joyce was listening quietly while rushing around the kitchen, grabbing two slices of toast and a pad of butter to smear on them. She place the plate of toast on the table and sat behind it, sipping her coffee. She hummed at something that Jonathan had said. 

Will went to grab more orange juice, as he had emptied more than half of the glass that had poured himself earlier. Joyce’s eyes widened as she hurriedly placed her mug on the table, a dribble of coffee on her chin. Jonathan trailed off as Joyce gently grabbed ahold of Will’s wrist. “Honey, it changed and you didn’t tell us?” 

“What?” It was to early for Will’s mind to catch up. He stared at his mom confused before glancing down at his wrist. 

A stripe of dark blue had been added to the sea of black. He yanked his arm away from his mother’s grasp and inspected the line of color on his wrist, a smile slowly sliding onto his face. “Let me see!” Jonathan yelled, scrambling to the other side of the table to get a look. He stared at Will’s wrist before looking to Will. “Do you think they live in Hawkins? I haven’t seen anyone with such a bold hair color here.” 

“I don’t know,” Will responded, mind blank. 

“Well, I have to get to work or I’ll be late,” Joyce said as she stood up, a piece of toast clutched in her hand. “While at school look for someone with that color... God, this is so exciting!” She grabbed her bag off of the kitchen counter and gave Will a kiss on the forehead and Jonathan a happy smile. “Don’t be late to school! Tell me everything when I get home!” 

Will was still staring at his arm, cereal and orange juice long forgotten, when he heard his mom’s car door slam shut and heard the rumble of the engine as she drove off into town. “We’d better get going, too,” Jonathan said, glancing down at the watch on his wrist. He looked at Will. “Do you want a ride? Or do you wanna bike to school?” Will’s brain felt fuzzy and his emotions were in a haze of excitement and fear. A lot of people had black hair at not only his school, but also in the world. He didn’t think that he’d have a chance to find his soulmate because of it. But this blue stripe, no matter how small, could lead Will into a new world. A new world with his soulmate, with the love of his life. 

“A ride sounds nice, if you don’t mind.” Jonathan smiled. 

“I don’t mind at all.” 

The ride to school was filled with an enthusiastic buzz, Jonathan telling him what to do if he’d met his soulmate today: “Tell them right away, it’s good to be honest. And... and don’t forget that they might not know you yet— introduce yourself! And say a bit about yourself. You should also...” it went on and on, and Will almost laughed a couple of times. Just because he had a little hint now, doesn’t mean he will find his soulmate today. Maybe his soulmate goes to another school, or lives in another town, or another state, or another country... there’s a possibility that he won’t meet his soulmate until he’s on his deathbed! 

But that didn’t tamper down on his good mood. He walked with a little skip in his step and he waved his brother goodbye and swerved through the swarm of kids that sat in front of Hawkins Middle. He made his way to locker and grabbed his textbooks, excited to show his friends his new soulmate update. It wasn’t long until Max found her way to him, and they started talking— though it was slightly awkward, as the two hadn’t had the time to properly become friends. “Max, look!” he said as he tugged up his sleeve. The block of color seemed to scream on his skin, the blue shimmering in the harsh school light. 

Max hummed, tracing the mark with her fingers. “That’s a pretty color. I’m pretty sure I’ve seen it somewhere...” she stared at the mark, seemingly lost in thought. Then, she shrugged. “Whatever. I’m so happy for you, Will! I’ll keep my eyes out to help you find your soulmate,” she said, a smirk showing up on her freckled face. 

“Thanks! Everyone seems to think that I’ll find my soulmate today, but,” he pulled his jacket sleeve over the mark, hiding it once more, “I don’t think I will. I think it’ll take more time.” Max nodded. 

“That’s fair, especially since we don’t even know where our soulmates are.” She glanced down at her own exposed wrist, smiling slightly. She too had black, or was it dark brown, smudged on her skin. But Will was pretty sure she already new who her soulmate was. 

“Hey guys!” someone called. Will turned and saw Lucas and Dustin walking towards them. Lucas smiled as soon as he saw Max, and Dustin rolled his eyes. It wasn’t hard to see that he was still a bit bitter about the whole Lucas-and-Max ordeal, but he was handling it like a champ. Mostly. The two made it to Will’s locker, Lucas taking a stand next to Max and grabbing onto her hand. Dustin looked at Will and smiled. 

“Have you heard? A new movie is coming out in July! Back to the Present, or something like that-“ 

“Future,” Lucas cut in, “its called Back to the Future.” Dustin stared at the other boy. 

“Anyway, it’s coming out sometime in July, we should totally go see it in theaters!” 

“Yeah, sure,” Will said, “but isn’t July a bit far away to be making plans?” Dustin shrugged. 

“Better sooner rather than later.” He looked to Lucas. “So, what were you telling me? Something about Erica stealing something from you?” 

“Oh, yeah! That little brat keeps taking my action figures! And my comic books! It’s so annoying, I’ll be—“

“Hey!” Lucas paused, and Will was able to identify that as Mike’s voice. The boy walked over to the group, a smile on his face. “What did I miss?” 

Will was about to respond when his words got caught in his throat. There, tucked shyly behind Mike’s ear, was a stripe of an ocean blue. The color stared at Will menacingly, daring him to say anything. He glanced at Mike’s hair, then down to his hidden wrist, then to Mike’s hair again. The advice that Jonathan has given him earlier was washed away in a wave of that rich blue. He looked at Max. She seemed just as shocked. “What’s that?” Max asked, pointing at her own hair for clarification. 

“Oh,” Mike went and untucked the hair from behind his ear. Will felt lightheaded. “Do you like it? El picked out the color. She said it would look good on me,” the boy laughed, tucking the piece behind his ear once more. “I didn’t want to do my whole head, but she made me do at least a little piece. It came out darker than we wanted because of my natural hair color, but...” Will stopped listening there. His body was on autopilot as his brain worked one thousand miles per minute. 

Fuck. 

Well, this wasn’t what he had expected.


	2. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will’s POV
> 
> Max has a crazy idea... and Will is forced to go along with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after a long, long time, chapter two is finally here! I hope you enjoy :)))

Will was pulled off into an empty hallway before lunch. "Shit, Will." 

"I know! Max, what do I do?" Max had a frown on her face, and her freckles seemed dimmed in the hall's light. 

"I don't know." She bit at her cuticles, before sighing and pulling back her hair that had fallen into her face. "Do you need to get lunch?" 

"No," Will said. He had felt sick all morning, and he didn't think he could eat. Of course that wasn't very new. 

"Okay. Okay! I'm.... meet me in the library in seven, okay?" 

"Alright." Wills head hurt. "Yeah, okay. I'll see you there." 

"Yeah," Max whispered, looking at Will for a moment more. The girl turned to leave before decided against it, grabbing Will's shoulders. "Hey, look, I... I know it's not what you expected. I know that... it's not like, what would usually happen but it's okay. Because even if your soulmate is a boy, you're still you. We love you, ya know. Nothing can change that." Then Max turned and rushed off, towards the cafeteria. Will stood there for a second, the gears in his head turning. 

He hadn't even thought about that. He hadn't thought about what his friends would think, what the world would think for that matter, about who his soulmate is. 

Will turned down the hall and walked to the library. He would think about that later. 

He sat in the library for ten minutes before Max walked in. She found Will, who was hiding in the corner of the stark room, and went over to him, sitting down across the table from him and sneaking out some food she got from the cafeteria. "We need to plan a course of action." 

"A course of action for what?" Will watched as Max unwrapped her sandwich, stomach sinking into the floor. 

"For what we do next," Max replied, as if it were obvious. She took a bite of her food. 

"What do you mean?" Will ask. Max set her sandwich down and stared at Will, seemingly withholding the urge to roll her eyes. 

"Well, we know that Mike is your soulmate. We need to figure out what you should do next. We need to... do you want to tell him?" Will almost fainted in the spot. 

Tell Mike? Tell his best friend (who was a boy) that they were soulmates. Then what? Tell him to break up with El? Ruin his relationship, his future, his life? Will couldn't do that to him. And what if they weren’t soulmates and Will just makes a fool of himself in front of his... whatever! Not to mention that Will wasn’t... he couldn’t be... 

"I can't. He's... he's got El, he... he's very not interested in boys, in me, and... I'm not either." Will skipped out on saying 'At least I don't think so.' Max stared at Will, eyebrows raised.

“Look, if you really don’t think that he’s you’re soulmate then... well...” Max bit her bottom lip and brought a hand to her chin in thought. Then, she gasped, and smiling triumphantly said, “We can test it out!”

“What?” Will called out. Someone shushed the two of them. Max’s smile grew. 

“We test it out. See if his soul mark changes as well.” 

“I don’t think—“ 

“This is perfect! My mom still has some dye for her roots left—“ 

“Max, what if...” 

“Will, it’ll be okay. If he isn’t your soulmate, which I’m three thousand percent sure he is, then I’ll personally help you look for another blue-striped head of hair. But, as of now,” Max stood and grabbed her half eaten sandwich and unopened milk, “this is the best way to confirm our suspicions.” 

Will didn’t agree, at all. Max looked at the clock hanging on the library’s wall and slung her backpack over her shoulder. “I’m sorry, I’ve got to go. Meet me at the front doors after school.” She smiled. “See you!” she called, before leaving Will sitting alone and feeling mildly nauseous. 

The rest of the school day went by to fast for Will’s liking. The class periods bled together into one big blob. Within a blink of an eye Will was walking up to the fiery red head who was waiting for him. She was talking to Lucas, which means Dustin must be around here somewhere, and in turn Mike. 

Will suddenly wanted to turn around and just walk home.

“Hey, Will! You ready to leave?” 

There goes that plan. 

“Yeah, I guess...” 

“Will’s going to your house?” Lucas asked, looking from Max to Will then back to Max again. 

“Yeah,” Max said, beaming. “I finally got him to hang out with me!” Will breathed out a laugh, knocking her shoulder with his own. 

“Stop making me sound like the bad guy.” Max just smiled wider, freckled cheeks reddening from the effort. 

“We better get going. Billy isn’t gonna pick me up today.” She picked her skateboard up from the floor. “We have to walk.”


End file.
